1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet excited transverse flux motor with an outer rotor, in which an axial and/or radial laminated structure is applied to a stator powdered iron core, so that the motor has a relatively simple structure, can increase power-generating efficiency with high output power, and can reduce noise and vibration.
2. Background of the Related Art
In generally, an electric motor is a kind of machine that converts electric energy into mechanical energy. The electric motor basically requires the performance of high output power (output power/motor weight: Kw/kg) and high efficiency (output/input), and can be classified into a longitudinal flux motor and a transverse flux motor depending on the flow direction of magnetic flux. The longitudinal flux motor refers to a motor that the flow direction of the magnetic flux is identical to a movement direction of the motor, and the transverse flux motor refers to a motor that the flow direction of the magnetic flux is perpendicular to the movement direction of the motor.
That is, in case of the longitudinal flux motor, the direction of current being applied is perpendicular to the movement direction of the motor. In case of the transverse flux motor, the direction of current being applied is identical to the movement direction of the motor.
Here, since the transverse flux motor enables the mutual separation between a space (electric circuit) in which to implement windings and a space (magnetic circuit) in which to allow magnetic flux to flow, it can ensure high output power density and enables shape designs of various types as compared to the longitudinal flux motor in which the electric circuit and the magnetic circuit are interconnected.
In addition, the transverse flux motor implements the windings in the form of a ring, leading a decrease in the amount of copper and its loss as compared to the longitudinal flux motor having a number of end windings.
Nevertheless, the transverse flux motor entails a drawback that since the motor generally causes a three-dimensional flux flow, its manufacture is not easy and it is not easy to adopt a laminated type structure suitable for the three-dimensional flux flow as compared to an existing longitudinal flux motor.